When Death Passes By
by JaydenIsBored
Summary: Let's start back from the beginning, things will be more brutal then before. What would have happened if The Walking Dead went my way.


"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN" There was blood all over officer Rick Grimes as he raised his gun and fired at the bloodthirsty criminals. It was just 30 minutes ago he had been in the car with his partner in crime Shane Walsh, enjoying another day at work. They had just bought doughnuts from a local takeway store.

"So Rick, hows life goin" Shane asked.

"yeah well, same as usual, Carl bein a little smartass at school apprently and Lori still lookin for a part time job"

"Ha, kids these days, what did he do, do you know"

"well apparently he told his very religous teacher, miss foreman, that god was a stupid fairy tale for stupid people"

"Well what can you say, he's only 8, can't tell right from wrong sometimes"

"yeah well, we let him off this time, hows life going for you" Rick asked Shane.

"nothin out of the ordinary really, some girl at the bar tried to get me to take her home, but she was like 80"

"Old lady marsh" Rick replied, sounding shocked "She must think you resemble her dead husband"

"wasn't he the one who got easten alive by a wolf because he tried hunting after 10 years"

"yeah thats the one" Rick replied

"and say, isn't her son the idiot cookin meth at that car garage last year"

"sure is, you almost killed him when we busted the lab" Rick replied.

"oh man, good memories" Shane said jokingly.

Suddenly they could hear gunfire in the distance, followed by yelling.

"What the fuck was that" Shane asked.

"Better go check it out" Rick replied as they zoomed off towards the commotion. They arrived at a convinience store only to see four middle aged men jumping in a 2002 honda civic before driving off at a high speed while being chased by Rick and Shane and two other police cars. After 2 minutes Rick turned away from the men and drove in the other direction.

"What the hell are you doing Rick, you're going the wrong way" Shane yelled.

"Calm down, we might be able to cut them off"

"Well hurry the hell up about it"

The two zoomed through the back streets before turning off onto a road leading to the highway. The robbers turned the corner before seeing Rick and Shane and swerved off onto a field before rolling their car.

"You did it Rick, you god damn did it" Shane claimed obviously excited and full of adrenilin.

"All in a days work partner" Rick replied.

Then before leaving the car, one of the men got on their feet and pulled out a shot gun before firing at the officers.

"Drive closer" Shane told rick, now with a worried look on his face. Rick drove into the field before parking sideways, both Rick and Shane got out of the car and ducked behind it before pulling out their pistols. Shane, being the wild one of the duo fired at the criminals before noticing one of the three crawling away behind the one shooting.

"He's trying to get away, STOP HIM" Rick yelled, having also noticed the runaway. Suddenly the other man in the car, who had appeared to be unconcious got up on his feet.

"You'll never take us alive you bastards" he yelled before raising his AK-47 and started firing, killing two officers.

"Damnit they killed Johnson and Kenny" Rick said between his teeth.

"Them bastards" Shane aggresivley snarled before shooting the second attacker in the head.

"Good shot Walsh" an officer called out to Shane.

"Thank me later, we aint done yet" Shane replied. "Rick it's your shot man"

"On it"

Rick stood up, holding his pistolbefore firing at the man trying to escape, shooting him in the back. Before Rick could fire at the gun man; who was focused on other officers, he was shot in the stomach before falling on the floor.

"Rick!" Shane yelled "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS" Shane stood up and shot the attackers gun, knocking it out of his hand. The Attacker bent over trying to pick up his gun before being spear tackled by Shane. Shane put a gun to the mans head.

"You better say your prayers to god before I send you to him" Shane snarled.

"I don't belive in god" The man said "But I will say one thing; I hope your friend, that I shot. I hope he dies"

Shane fired his gun into the mans head, instantly killing him before running over to Rick who was being carried away in an ambulance.

"Will he be okay doctor" Shane asked pleadingly.

"If we had been any longer, he would have bled out but I think we can save him"

"Thank fuck" Shane gasped for air after processing what had just happened.


End file.
